


El infierno más profundo

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and a little Angst, Future Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: Después de que todo acaba, Buffy y Spike están juntos por fin y por el momento son felices. ¿O no?





	El infierno más profundo

**Author's Note:**

> Situado algún tiempo después de las series.

Buffy y Spike están en la cama después de varias sesiones de sexo como sólo un vampiro y una Cazadora podrían resistir, cansados, saciados, tranquilos. Buffy apoyada en su pecho, él rodeando sus hombros con el brazo.

Spike recorre ausente su antebrazo con suavidad, rozándolo apenas con la punta de sus dedos. Tiene una expresión pensativa, los ojos entreabiertos mirando a algún punto de la pared. Buffy se da cuenta de que no está pensando en algo especialmente alegre.

—Un centavo por tus pensamientos.

Spike parece volver a la realidad, sonríe y la mira de arriba abajo de esa forma que a ella siempre le hace estremecerse.

—No pienso, disfruto de tenerte en mi cama así bien sujeta. Bueno, sí, estaba pensando en encadenarte a ella.

Pero hay algo de tristeza en su gesto que su respuesta gamberra no consigue borrar del todo. Buffy sabe de sobra lo mal que disimula él sus sentimientos, sobre todo con ella.

—No, algo te ronda en la cabeza. Cuéntamelo.

El sonríe otra vez un momento, aparta la vista, no dice nada.

Buffy espera.

Al cabo de un rato él vuelve a hablar, con voz suave, aun sin mirarla.

—Es una tontería. No me gusta darle vueltas a estas cosas, pero estaba pensando... En qué va a pasar cuando… Bueno, cuando pase mucho tiempo y… Y tú mueras.

Vaya. Sí que es un pensamiento profundo. Buffy siente un pequeño escalofrío, porque a nadie le gusta pensar en su propia muerte. Pero ella ya ha estado allí, dos veces en realidad, así que quizá se ha reconciliado con la idea un poco más que el común de los mortales.

Suspira y alarga una mano, coge suavemente la mejilla de Spike y gira su cara para que la mire a los ojos.

—Cariño, hace ya tiempo que me he hecho a la idea. La verdad es que nunca esperé llegar hasta donde estoy, y menos ir mucho más allá. Ya sabes, va con el puesto de Cazadora. No solemos cumplir los treinta. Yo me siento afortunada.

Y sus ojos bailan con una sonrisa mientras dice estas últimas palabras, porque no se refiere sólo a haber cumplido treinta y dos años hace poco. Se estira para darle un beso a Spike.

Spike la rodea con sus brazos y la gira mientras se besan hasta que Buffy queda tumbada encima de él. Ninguno de los dos querría volver a moverse nunca más.

Cuando el beso acaba se quedan un rato mirándose embelesados, acariciándose el pelo, la cara, disfrutando del momento.

—Ya. Y si todo es como la última vez cuando eso pase irás a un sitio agradable. Podría decirse que el Cielo.

Spike hace una pausa.

—No creo que yo vaya también allí, _luv_.

Entonces Buffy entiende qué es lo que le preocupa.

—No, Spike, no hay manera de que tú no vayas donde sea que vaya yo. No sería el Cielo para mí si tú no estuvieras.

—O sea que me las voy a apañar para estropearte también el descanso eterno —dice él, no del todo en broma.

Buffy se incorpora un poco sobre los codos, aun sin quitarse de encima de él.

—Escúchame bien, tonto: quiero que sepas que no lo aceptaría, y punto. Iría a buscarte aunque tuviera que llegar al infierno más profundo.

Ella lo mira, seria y tranquila. Para Buffy nada es imposible.

Spike la cree, su Cazadora sería capaz de eso por él. Se siente lleno de orgullo y de un torbellino de emociones. Podría convertirse en polvo en ese mismo momento, y sería polvo feliz. Hace tan poco tiempo que siente que Buffy de verdad le quiere que aun se maravilla cada vez que ella hace que lo recuerde.

Por eso no le dice lo que realmente piensa, que cuando ella vaya al Cielo tendrá su prometida felicidad porque no tendrá ningún recuerdo de él. No recordará haberle querido, quizás ni siquiera haberle conocido. Los Poderes Que Son le deben a Buffy una recompensa por todo lo que ha hecho, ella tiene derecho a ser por fin y para siempre realmente feliz con sus seres queridos, sin echar de menos a nadie. ¿No es esa la definición del Cielo?

Y Spike está seguro de que él sí se acordará de todo cuando vaya al infierno. Así podrá sentir el tormento eterno de saber que para ella no significa nada. Por encima de muchos otros tormentos, los Poderes son muy creativos para estas cosas. Y con el tiempo será como si de verdad nada hubiera sucedido, como si ella nunca le hubiera querido. Sólo será verdad durante el tiempo que él consiga recordarlo. Y se consuela pensando que su último intento de resistencia frente a esa eternidad sin ella será guardar en su memoria cada uno de esos recuerdos como un tesoro durante el mayor tiempo que pueda antes de que el tiempo inagotable los haga desaparecer como cenizas barridas por el viento.

—¿Te queda claro, amor?

Buffy no va a darle más vueltas al asunto, y Spike debería hacer lo mismo.

—Meridiano, preciosa.

Spike se sacude de la mente la imagen del infierno que le espera al final del camino. Mientras tanto, hasta entonces, tiene para él el presente deslumbrante y perfecto, y piensa aprovecharlo todo lo que pueda.

Spike gira a Buffy hasta que queda debajo de él, y empieza a besarla y acariciarla como sabe que a ella le enciende, mientras Buffy hace lo mismo con él.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en agosto de 2011.


End file.
